<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re a drug i still want to take by ventiwillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393442">you’re a drug i still want to take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventiwillow/pseuds/ventiwillow'>ventiwillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Sex, BUT IT DOESNT HAPPEN, M/M, Rough Kissing, Shotgunning, Smoking, Underage Smoking, alcohol mention, like a lot of kissing, not beta read because i dont care enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventiwillow/pseuds/ventiwillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Im really fucking high right now.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re a drug i still want to take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just boys fucking around, really. atsumu stayed back at suna’s house to clean up after a house party n then shit happens. hope yall like it, this is my first (and probably last) fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A party at Suna’s house had just ended. Alcohol, drugs, all the shit teens shouldn’t be doing. But Suna’s parents weren’t home and they were all young and stupid. Thankfully, Atsumu offered to stay behind and help clean up… but not much cleaning up would be done.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suna took a breather out on the balcony. A “breather”, as he had taken a joint with him of course.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are ya, addicted?” Atsumu joked as he followed the other outside, leaning against the balcony railing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up.” Suna inhaled the smoke. They sat in silence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suna couldn’t push himself to say more. How could he have known he’d be alone with his crush in the middle of the night with no parents around. The perfect chance for something to happen. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Breaking the silence, “Atsumu, you know what shotgunning is?” Suna had a bit of a hard time finding the words.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah. Why?” Atsumu asked, as if he didn’t know what Suna was asking.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You wanna… try it?” There was a gap of a few seconds between Suna’s words.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Atsumu laughed “Are ya joking?” To which Suna shook his head slightly. “Nah, everyone knows shotgunning is a cheap ploy to get someone to make out with ya.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silence for a few more seconds, yet it didn’t feel awkward. Neither felt shame in themselves for having such a conversation. Atsumu breathed the fresh air while Suna inhaled toxins.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What, you’re not gonna kiss me?” Suna was a sly bastard.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now, Atsumu was never one to back down from a challenge, but it took him a few seconds to figure out the appropriate response, before throwing that all away. “Alright, fuck it. Let’s do it.” He sounded confident.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna tried to hide his shock, but really, what did he expect? The boys turned to face each other, the join still between Suna’s teeth. Atsumu got closer until he was inches away. Suna closed his eyes for a few seconds, mentally preparing himself. Atsumu never broke his gaze.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suna took a deep breath, inhaling mass amounts of smoke, and held it in his mouth. He tossed his joint to the floor before stomping it out. He inches himself closer to Atsumu, but couldn’t bring himself all the way. Atsumu met him halfway, and they were now about an inch away from each other.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suna stared at Atsumu’s pretty mouth, watching his lips part, expectantly. Following the orders, Suna parted his mouth as well, and blew a shaky breath of smoke into Atsumu’s mouth, getting closer each second. Their lips brushed against each other for a hesitant second. It was the longest, yet shortest moment of Suna’s life, as in an instant Atsumu swallowed him with a kiss. A hungry kiss. A kiss of teenage frustration, a kiss they both had been waiting a lifetime for. Something like this only happened in the movies, and both were living it. Suna’s senses numbed for a moment, but came back in an instant as he realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is real life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His fingers instinctively reached up and pushed themselves through blonde locks. Atsumu held Suna by the neck. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Only momentarily did they take a breather, the only sound for what felt like miles was their heartbeats. This time gentler, after the initial rush, they breathed against each other's mouths, taking the other in. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Suna-” Atsumu was cut off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, if you’re gonna kiss me, might as well call me Rin.” Suna interrupted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Rin.” Atsumu smirked, “How about we go upstairs?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>FUCK. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Upstairs? To Suna’s bedroom? Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> could happen? Suna was confident but not like that. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A weak “Uh- yea.” was all he could muster. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Atsumu pulled away from the others face, taking him by the hand, and going upstairs to Suna’s own room. It was a blur, but suddenly Atsumu was on top of Suna, lips locked. Holding each other's faces, Suna’s mind was a haze. He’d never done this before. It seemed Atsumu had experience. Atsumu pulled away and let their bodies touch, burying his face in Suna’s neck to suck spots that’d be hard to hide in the morning. He was like an animal. Suna stared at the ceiling, having trouble breathing correctly. But it wasn’t bad. It was kinda… good. He trailed his hands up and down Atsumu’s sides as the blonde kept nibbling at his neck.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Im really fucking high right now.” Suna blinked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly, Atsumu sat up, sitting on Suna’s pelvis. It must’ve been uncomfortable, but Suna didn’t seem to mind. He placed his hands on Suna’s stomach and licked his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, he’s so cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His hands trail down to where his shirt was tucked into his pants. Suna knew what was happening. He allowed it. Atsumu messily pulled his shirt out and up, sliding it over Suna’s head. Suna leaned forwards and put his arms up to make it easier for the other. With this shirt finally off, Atsumu tossed it somewhere across the room. It didn’t matter right now. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suna’s face burned as he realized the other boy would see him shirtless. It’s not like they’ve never seen each other shirtless, locker rooms existed for a reason. It’s that this was different. Obviously. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Atsumu marvelled at Suna’s beautiful body. Muscular, yet still lean. He traced the little ridges in his muscles, and felt him breathe. He leaned down again to meet Suna’s lips. Suna’s heart pounded. Atsumu was sweet. Both were hesitant as the heat and intensity from before melted away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Atsumu tore away. “I.. don’t think I can do this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh thank god.” Suna put his hands over his face. “Neither can I.” Both of them laughed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you… want me to let you out?” Suna said, breaking a short silence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks.” Atsumu smiled, reassuringly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now downstairs, a still shirtless Suna unlocked his front door to let Atsumu leave. Right before exiting, Atsumu gave Suna a teasing kiss on the cheek.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This never happened. See you at practice tomorrow!” Atsumu gave a peace sign before exiting, closing the door behind him.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suna locked the door, and rested his back against it before sliding down to the ground, and sat with his head in his hands. Oh, how fucked was he for having a crush on the team's setter?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>